Delicious
by TracyLynn
Summary: HenryBetty Missing Scenes from 02.06 Something Wicked This Way Comes after the apartment door closes


_**Author's note :** OK - so this is the missing scene fic for 02.06 Something Wicked This Way Comes, I am still working on the missing scene from 02.05. As did everyone, I wrote a scene for after the apartment door closed at the end, I hope you like it. PLEASE read and review._

_Thanks to all my friends at Instant Connection who previewed and seemed to enjoy this fic in chat the other night...I added more of a beginning to it since then and I hope you still enjoy it._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he pulled her into the apartment and into himself, he wrapped his arm around her and closed the door as she laid her head on his shoulder. After a minute, he ran his other hand through her hair and she pulled back.

"Henry…."

"Shhhhhh….."

He leaned down and kissed her again. She welcomed it but slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I really want to explain this to you."

She walked over and sat on the couch, noticing for a second that it wasn't the purple one he had bought with Charlie. She was glad. She motioned for him to sit down too.

"After you went to get the cab, I ran into Daniel. Wait, let me go further back."

She turned toward him tucking a leg up under her and he took her hands in his and listened.

"The day started out good, after you saw Christina and I this morning, she figured out what was going on and even though she was worried about me, she understood. She understood, I wanted this time with you no matter what."

He let go of her hand and ran his hand down the side of her face brushing her hair back over her shoulder as she continued.

"But then everything just went wrong, Daniel told me if he found out I was dating you he would fire you. Then I made up the lie about Gio being my boyfriend and he demanded to know why I needed a fake boyfriend and when I told him, he called me stupid."

"Betty, you're not……."

"I know, I know. But then after the Wicked thing, while you were getting the cab, I ran into Daniel and he called me stupid too and it was just too much. I just had to get out of there. And, it wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."

"So, what happened ? Why did you come here ?"

She smiled.

"I went home and I told Hilda about us. And, she called me stupid too."

"Betty….."

She looked at him and smiled placing her finger over his lips.

"No, she said I was stupid for being there talking to her when I could be here with you. She understood. She told me there was a man……."

She paused, hesitant to reveal what Hilda had said. Henry looked at her puzzled.

"A man, what ?"

"She said there was a man out there that loved me and that I should be with him."

He smiled back.

"She was right. Betty, I know it isn't fair for me to say this because I am leaving you, but I do love you. I've loved you for a long time and I know that most of what we are going through now is my fault for not acting on that love when I first felt it, that day when I asked you to lunch."

"You loved me then ?"

"I feel like I have loved you forever. I'm so sorry, Betty."

As he bent his head to hers, Betty, torn between apprehension and anticipation, took a deep breath.

Expecting the searing brand of his mouth, she closed her eyes. His lips barely touched hers. Light as down he brushed her mouth with his, again and again, slowly building in her, a need for his kiss. Adding to the tantalizing touch of his lips, his fingertips drew maddening fine lines down the side of her neck. When the tip of his tongue danced along her lower lip, she moaned with the urgency only this man could arouse in her. She pulled back only slightly, her lips a mere whisper from his mouth and spoke with her breath.

"I love you too."

With a small sob she coiled her arms around his neck and at that moment his mouth crushed hers, while his arms, encircling her body, drew her close to him. His kiss was hard, demanding and giving at the same time, and she gave herself up to the sheer joy of it.

Without breaking the kiss, Henry managed to move to the edge of the sofa. And then, he stood. His arms, holding her tightly, drew her up with him. He pulled his lips from hers and whispered affirmations in her ear as he turned her back to him. His hands, moving slowly, slid her sweater over her shoulders and her arms to her hands, where it dropped soundlessly to the floor. She shivered as his fingers trailed back up her arms to her back where the zipper to her dress held it in place. His lips teased the sensitive skin behind her ears and her neck. His fingers tugged open the zipper and the dress slid sensually down her body to rest with the sweater at her feet.

For tormenting moments his hands caressed her shoulders and her throat before he finally turned her slowly to face him. Raw desire shimmered darkly in his brown eyes. She undid the buttons of his shirt and discarded it with her clothes at their feet but before she could work his belt free from his waist, he wordlessly moved them to the bed and removed the remaining clothing that was keeping his hands from her skin. He lowered her to the mattress and stretched his long length beside her.

All coherent thought ceased to exist for Betty. All she wanted was the feel of his mouth, his hands, and his body. It seemed they had waited so long and admittedly, she loved him so very, very much.

Henry's mouth played with hers, teasing her, delighting her. His tongue pierced and explored while his hands caressed and grew bold, exciting her to the edge of endurance. When his lips left hers she threw back her head to give him access to her neck. Making a moist path, his lips moved down the arched column to the hollow at its base where he paused to explore with his tongue, then, moving on, his lips found their next target.

Betty gasped, unconsciously arching her back to give him better access to his point of interest.

"Henry, what are you doing ?"

Betty knew full well what he was doing; she could feel the results of his suckling lips through the nerve endings of her entire body, some places more than others.

"You don't know ?"

Henry teased as he skimmed his tongue across her body from one point to the other before continuing.

"Maybe I'm not doing it right ?"

Before her startled eyes, he pulled away from his task and continued speaking.

"I guess I need a lot more practice."

Then his hands clasped tightly to her rib cage and with his eyes watching her, he lowered his mouth back to the practice field.

It was the most incredibly erotic action Betty could imagine, Henry watching her, while she watched him make love to her body! A purring moan tickled the back of her throat. Betty was unaware of the soft moaning sounds she was making deep in her throat until, Henry, stopped his actions momentarily and laughed softly.

"Ah, perhaps I am doing it right."

Slowly, tantalizingly, he lavished attention on her midsection; stringing moist kisses down to her navel. When he dipped the tip of his tongue into the indentation, Betty shuddered and gasped his name aloud.

"Henry…"

Quickly losing touch with reality, Betty tried to roll way from him to gain some control of the situation, but he quickly moved over her with his arms propped up beside her. The realization of his own arousal as he pressed his body in to hers was more exciting still. His hands roamed her body as his mouth captured her lips. The assault on her senses was total. Spearing her tongue into his mouth, she dug her nails into his shoulders, glorying in the moan of pleasure that exploded from his throat as he thrust his hips in reaction.

"God, I've got to get out of these pants."

He heaved himself up and away from her with obvious reluctance. He barely made it out of his reaming clothing before Betty was calling his name softly, beguilingly. Lowering himself back into her arms, whispering her name back in a voice made rough with urgency, he looked deep in her eyes and filled her body with his own.

The tension that had been building in Betty coiled tightly, and still more tightly, until, with Henry's name filling her mind in an endless scream, it snapped, springing her into near oblivion where she was conscious only of the ecstasy shuddering through her and the sound of her own hoarsely cried name beating against her eardrums.

She surfaced from the mind-blowing fog of sensuality to the awareness of the crushing weight of Henry's collapsed body on hers and the soothing sensation of his hand caressing her hip.

A light sheen of moisture covered her body. She raised a lazily limp hand and smoothed her palm down his equally slick back, her sensitized skin monitoring the responsive shiver that followed its path from shoulder to waist.

Henry tested the saltiness of her skin with the tip of his tongue as he rasped through uneven breaths.

"God, that was amazing. I feel as though I have been pulled through the wringer and hung out to dry."

Betty drug her hand back up his back until it was tangled into his sweat-dampened hair.

"Is that good ?"

Henry laughed softly.

"Extremely good."

"I'm feeling sort of wrung out myself."

Henry's laugh pried her heavy eyelids open and Betty stared, bemused, into his laughing face. She thought he was handsome when he laughed like that, but then, he was handsome when he didn't laugh like that too. At that moment, she knew she could refuse him nothing. Apparently, possibly, by the dreamy expression on her face, Henry knew it too.

"Mmmm…have I told you you're beautiful ?"

He nibbled gently along her jaw line.

"Not nearly enough."

She laughed as he nipped her chin in a tender punishment.

"And did I thank you for wringing me out so deliciously ?"

He teased her lips apart with his tongue.

"I think your wringing was more than enough thanks."

He kissed the tip of her nose and rolled to his side, pulling the covers over them and relieving her of his weight.

"So why did you come over here again ?"

She smiled.

"Because I love you."

Henry smiled. She smiled and leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss.

"I love you too."

She leaned in and kissed him again before turning her back to him and snuggling back into his arms. He kissed the back of her neck and held her close as they drifted off to sleep.

** the end **


End file.
